


Wrapping

by Didilicia



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Emilia Clarke - Freeform, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, game of thrones rpf - Freeform, iain glen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didilicia/pseuds/Didilicia
Summary: When Game of Thrones comes to an end, the feelings between Iain Glen and Emilia Clarke come back.This is a RPF, focused on the actors, and not essentially on their characters.I beg to this fandom to write more fanfics about them.





	Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> Emilia Clarke at The Late Show with Stephen Colbert.  
> “Every cast member essentially got a (wrap) party... Like Iain Glen – glorious Iain Glen who plays Ser Jorah – I think he wrapped...I think he wrapped 8 times. ‘Cause they’ll be like – That’s a wrap, that’s a wrap, I love you’ ... That is a wrap party... That was at every Iain Glen wrapping”. 
> 
> Since English is not my native language, it is possible that there is some grammatical confusion. Please be kind to me and ignore this.  
> There is a Portuguese version here: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/wrapping--encerrando-16660458/capitulo1

I  
\- SEASON TWO

This season has been the worst for her. Everyday on the set feeling afraid and depressed about her health. Her head sometimes hurts and her heart starts beating fast in antecipation.The fear is real.

She just finished a scene. When she enter into the little trailer she is still in her character clothes, a brown silky dress. The blonde wig covered by a blue scarf. 

“Iain!”. She is surprised. 

The actor is sitting on the couch. Paper in hands, reading glasses hanging on his nose as the only thing in contrast to the complete Sor Jorah’s yellow uniform. 

“Are you okay, Darling?”. He puts glasses and paper on a small table in the corner. 

Her facial expression softens and Emília going to sit next to him. “I am not. My head hurts”.

“Don’t worry. It’s nothing serious. I am sure of it! You probably are tired of all the work”.

“Oh Iain, you are the only person who I can trust, the only one who knows what I am going through. I am not so sure I am doing a good work here”.

“But you are! You are amazing and have being very strong”.

“I am not being strong right now”. Tears stream down her face, her lips tremble and she surrenders, fragile in front of him.

He comforts her in his arms. “You are a exceptional girl. You are lovely and you have no idea how good you are. That is your great gift! You are beautiful in so many ways. You don’t know how fantastic you are, do you?”.

Emília sniffs slowly and raises the face that had been tucked into his chest. Her eyes are still wet. He takes his thumb up to her face and wipes the tears away.

“The way you see me is so genuine and beautiful. I really love you. I don’t know what I would do without you here”.

“I am here, love. I will always be”.

Maybe it was the moment that triggered his next act. Maybe it was a wish suppressed a long time ago. The reasons are totally irrelevant. With her arms wrapped around his waist, she brought him close, kissing him. 

The salt of tears. The softness of her lips. The unpredictability of it. He didn’t think, he just responded to his instincts by kissing her more intensely. 

When their mouths move away, they are still close enough to feel the electricity between them. Emília’s hands are on his face. She breathes heavily, in excitement, eyes closed and then he takes the initiative this time and kisses her. His hand surround her neck and she responds more fiercely than she did the first time. But suddenly, someone dropped something on the outside and she gets scared, interrupting the kiss. 

“I should apologize for this...”, she says when the kiss is over, eyebrows arched in a confused expression and a shy smile on her face.

“You should not. Please, don’t do it”.

She joining her hands close to her mouth and still has that confused look. 

“Oh please, undo that face! Was it that bad?”, he smiles and she responds smiling even more than him. 

“Not at all. NOT.AT.ALL”. She enphasizes with a laugh. Her cheeks flushing.

“You feel embarrassed! And you look beautiful”.

“Oh you noticed. Now I am more embarrassed”. He smiles at her with that goofy smile of him. 

They look at each other for a while, with nothing to say, and the sparkle that started the kiss are back again. However, this time they are really interrupted by someone from the makeup team who opens the door. Lucky that they are actors, and pretending is what they do.

And that's what they continue to do, season after season. The looks, however, are there along with the smiles and all the compliments and complicity involved. Something they share with no one else but them and for a long time, that was enough...

II  
\- SEASON EIGHT

It's been a roller coaster. And the reality of what it would be this season came like a bucket of cold water. He had called her the same day he read about his character's death. It was the beginning of the end. Then she became aware of the death of her own character. That fucked her up. In the development of the tv show, she could never have imagined that this would come. She went out and walked for long hours and still had not processed everything. Someday she will?

The reading table was a long journey. She noticed that she was not the only one who was disappointed in that room. Some colleagues showed the same discomfort, but they're professionals actors, and they've to perform, whether they like it or not.

She looks at Iain and he barely takes his eyes off the paper. She can't hide her sadness. After an hour and a half they had a break. After talking to some people in the hall, she found Iain outside. He is leaning over a wall, near the access that led to the exit. He has a cigarette between his fingers. She caress his back and lean against the wall beside him.

"Are you alright?", she asks. 

“Are you?”.

She frowns and answers him with a sad smile. He hit the ashes away and put the cigarette in his mouth, blowing the smoke after that. 

"Fuck. I didn't expected that!". She says. Her blond hair was fade, showing the dark hair on the root. She held him in a small ponytail. She looks tired, but still beautiful.

He put out his cigarette, touches her cheek with his fingertips and says, "let's finish this and make the best". 

III  
It's night and it's cold at the location. 

Jorah, the Andal blattles on. He has been slashed and stabed, pummeled and piercing, but somehow he keeps fighting. Wights plunge they knives into him. He takes more punishement than Hodor took at the door, than Beric took in the Great Hall, and still somehow Jorah stands and defends his Queen. 

He falls. Iain keeps his eyes open, looking at her and before the director yells "cut" and finishes the scene, "I love you" came out of his lips. She knows it's not in the scripts. She read them too.

Dany tried to rouse him, but he's gone.

"Cut!"

There was a wrapping party for Iain that night, as soon as the job was over. Each scene and each actor has a wrapping. His wrap are never easy for her.

Nat and Jacob are with them in her trailer. There is drink and snacks. Some laughs and memories of good times lived during the past seasons. Iain is sitting on the couch next to Jacob. Nat's on the table, one foot resting on the chair. Emilia is pouring another Champagne for herself. She goes to him and sits on his lap. Her free hand curls around his neck, the other balances the drink. "I love you so much, Iain. I don't want this to end". She smiles, but her brow furrows in agony at the imminent end.

"I know. I still have a scene". He looks at her and for a moment his blue eyes wander distracted in her eyes. They never needed words to express themselves. His hands lightly stroked her legs. An almost imperceptible gesture.

"Yes. You will be a corpse. This is so sad", Nat's comment brings them back from that silent connection. Jacob laughts and comments about the terrible end that awaits them.  
Emilia raises the glass and makes a toast to him. "Together until the end!".

The next day arrives bringing the last participation of Iain in the series. Emilia is in her trailer, script in hand. There is a note in the corner of the paper.- Dany says goodbye to Jorah and whispers a few words in his ear. Something he will never hear and no one will ever know - 

The director had told her to improvise. He guaranteed that secrecy would be maintained. No microphone, no colleagues around to hear whatever was said. It would be only theirs.  
Just before the scene began, Emily approached where Iain lay. "Iain Glen, don't do this to me", she said, frowning. He had no right to leave her so close to the end. They both knew it was not a choice they would have made and it was a hard truth to swallow.

When the cameras rolled and Emilia got close to him to say goodbye, there were tears in her eyes and her heart beat fast.

"You will always have a part of my heart and everything that we live will stay in my memory forever".

She kisses him and walks away.

IV  
She's in her hotel room. It's all a mess. Her bag is open on the floor and her things are scattered on the dresser. She is standing up trying to organize her makeup into a necessarie, trying to keep her mind away from that farewell scene.

Emilia is wearing a pink sweater over a white blouse, jeans and her hair is loose on her shoulders. Outside it is cold, but the temperature of the room is pleasant.

There's a knock on the door. 

"Come in". 

Iain enters the room wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark green sweater. The dark color highlights his skin and light hair. "Are you busy?" He says. She stops what she is doing and leans on the dresser, looking at him.

She smiles and he comes close to her. "I came to say goodbye and thank you for what you said at my funeral".

They laugh.

"This is so strange", she says, "soon we'll be both dead, without that job and away from each other".

His hands caress her arms. "We will never be far from each other".

"Yes ... but you know what I mean. It will never be the same".

"I know".

"I’ll not forget what you said. It will be something we’ll share, you and I, no one else".

"So many things are between you and me".

"...As that kiss...". He says.

His eyes travels over her lips. She was perfect in every way. He asks for permission with his eyes, she understand and closes her eyes in response. He kisses her and his hands go to her jaw, bringing her face closer, deepening the kiss.

She holds him by the waist, and with each stroke of his tongue in her mouth, her body reacts by bringing him to her. It took so long for this to happen again and this time he didn't want it to end like the first time. He would continue if she wanted to. Fuck the consequences!

He lowers the kisses down her neck and his hands travel under the sweater. "I love you", he repeats, this time away from the cameras, and he meant it. He loves her in many ways, as the most innocent and fraternal way, and his need to protect her, as to the love he shows now for possessing her.

As the kiss continues, he touches her breasts and groans at the touch. She opens the front's buttons of her sweater and then removes her shirt. He repeats the gesture. She conduces him to the bed and lies down, waiting as he removes his jeans and hers.

He lies down on her. His fingers caress her lips and he seems mesmerized by her beauty. "You're perfect, Emilia, my darling".

She breathes heavily. A little nervous with the next step and excited. She pulls him in for an intense kiss. There is a hurry, there is a long-suppressed will.  
Her fingers running over the planes of his features. Iain holds his breath as she explores his face. She runs her fingers against his skin, loving the way it feels.  
Suddenly, he kneels in front of her, pulling her legs toward him, his mouth retrieving hers as he runs his hands down her thighs. Her skin is warm and shivering everywhere he touches her.

Finally, his thumb spinning in lazy circles, touching and stimulating her. She is wet and wanting more. He doesn't want to keep her waiting.  
Her eyes almost cross when he inserts two fingers into her and replaces his thumb with the movements of his tongue. Emilia’s back arches and her orgasm comes suddenly. Before she knew she was falling, stars explode behind her eyelids when his name is torn from her mouth.

Her face is flushed. She didn't expect to enjoy him so much. It's the first time she's involved with an older man. There is a mix of feelings going on within her, especially in the context in which they live, but she doesn't want to reason over dilemmas and guilts right now. She replaces all these thoughts by only one desire. She reaches for his mouth and kisses him willingly until she reverses positions with him and wraps him, hot in her mouth. Iain let out a husky groan. What he feels for her is complete adoration and somehow he can't endure too much, afraid this will ending too soon. "I want you, I always wanted you."

She kisses him again. "You have me now." He stands over her and she wraps her legs around him. Emilia could feel him moving, teasing, without actually penetrating her. She closes her eyes.

"You have me," she repeats in a whisper.

A low grunt escapes him as he penetrates her, sliding slowly. And slowly, Iain maintains a paced rhythm that leaves him almost crazy. The deep sighs escaping her semi-open mouth don't make it any easier for him.

"Faster. Harder" she asks.

He deepening the impulses of his body over her, feeling as she wraps him completely inside her. He slides his hand down and gently caresses her.  
She moans heavily on his shoulder, kissing and chewing gently on his neck.

"Fuck, yes, baby"

His impulses getting faster and tougher with his impending release; he feels her pulsing around him. The soft groans and screams echo through the room when it's over.  
She lies over him. Both tired and smiling.

"Is that a wrapping? ".

"That is a wrap. Did you like it?"

"I wouldn't mind wrap seven more times. One for every fucking season. "

She laughs with her hands on his chest and buries her face in his neck. "We have all night".

e.n.d.


End file.
